MorrowindVillage Killer The Gila Monster
by Pikazilla
Summary: You know all your friends, family, neighbors. Everyday, you visit these people all the time. But when the Gila monster comes to your town, they will be dead. When will this murderer stop? On the run for 40 years and still at large with a 5,000,000 bounty


Mebestian EnceWell, the owner just retired

(If you don' understand most of these words, look it up on Elderscrolls wiki)

_Halfway Tavern, Pelagiad _

_40 years ago 'Day 30'_

**Knight** (Sitting at the counter) I herd that this place was owned by an old woman.

**Mebestian Ence **Well, the owner just retired. Something about flirting with some handsome guy. Besides, pretty much all the other workers are women.

**Knight** Are they hot? (laughs) Strange… there's no one here.

**Ence **Well, this is the night shift. But… I don't know, I think they're late again.

**Knight** I'm pretty sure that they… had a situation they couldn't avoid. (Drinks a bottle of beer) How much is it?

**Ence** What? The beer? Uh… 1 piece of gold.

**Knight** You don't have anything better?

**Ence** Well, I got a fine wine…

**Knight** Yes, and my girlfriend has a fine ass. Now how much is it?

**Ence** 20 gold? I know it's pricey…

**Knight** (gives him a ruby) I want every beer and wine you got.

**Ence** HOW DID YOU GET THAT!? (quickly puts all of his drinks in a cloth sack)

**Knight** I killed a guy to get these gloves. But the rubies, I don't remember. Slaying demons, stealing from castles, hunting Slaughterfish…

**Ence** Wait, you stole from castles?

**Knight** Oh yeah… I need to ask, are you a neighborly man?

**Ence** What? I… I guess so.

**Knight** Well, (removes helmet) you will be very lonely.

**Ence** An argonian ('lizard man')? How did a dirty argonian become a knight?

**Knight** WHAT YOU CALL ME!? But you got it wrong, I'm no knight, I'm the Gila Monster.

**Ence** (collapses on the floor)You…you… you killed everyone in Gnaar Mok, in just one day…

**Gila Monster** Except for two merchants, which will be rich very soon. I like keeping merchants alive, so they can give me stuff when I need it.

The Gila Monster leaves the store. Ence walks outside and sees the after-mass of a massacre. The street is covered in dead bodies. Some of the corpses were decapitated while others had their limbs completely cut off. All the bodies have blood on them. Ence faints.

**Gila Monster **Hey, it wasn't my fault… entirely. The guards attacked me first. Then… I went overboard and killed everyone else but the slaves and the blacksmith.

The Gila Monster walked into 'his' house, which is 50ft away from the tavern (He stole the house). 5 minutes later, he walks out of his door with a large cloth sack and backpack. He sees Ence aiming a sword at him.

**Ence** You shitty argonian! I won't let you leave this town alive.

**Gila Monster** (snickers) Funny. That's what that guard said. You know, the one on your roof.

**Ence** What?

As Ence turns his head, Gila Monster's hand becomes covered in fire. Gila Monster punches Ence with the firehand, sending Ence flying onto the roof of the tavern.

**Gila Monster** I love magic. I was thinking of calling this attack the 'Falcon Punch' but it's just not... right… My fire magic isn't strong enough to be fatal. You're lucky, the fact that you sell food, weapons, jewels that I need makes you necessary. You can also tell your story of how you survived one of my genocides.

While the Gila Monster walks away (picking his nose), Ence shoots a bow at him, but a Scamp (small demon) blocks the shot. A bonewalker's (zombie) hand launches out of the ground and grabs Ence's foot. A skeleton slashes Ence's arm, almost amputating it.

**Gila Monster **You want to try that little stunt on me again? (summons an ogrim (fat demon)) You, see that tavern? Destroy half of it.

The ogrim tosses a tree at the tavern.

**Ence** NO!

**Gila Monster **Ogrim, stop. (looks at Ence) What is it?

**Ence** Don't destroy my tavern, it's all I have.

**Gila Monster **(short pause) Don't toss trees at that building. Use boulders. (Ogrim continues the attack on the tavern)

**Ence** Why? Why are you doing this you demon!?

**Gila monster** Demon? You men and mers (human like creatures) have turned us argonians into slaves. The racism on this planet will never change, and our species will be looked down by everyone. It's time for the rest of the world to feel the pain my species have been through. The ones you call slaves will become kings! (summons ancestor ghost) But before I go, here's a little gift, from me to you… Use the curse.

The ghost places a curse on Ence. Ence falls facedown on the ground, unconscious.

**Gila Monster **The curse will only last for about a month. Enjoy the vampirism. Put him in a house before the curse sets in, we don't want the sunlight to kill him. Any house will do, almost everyone is dead already.

_Today (40 years later)_

**Ence** Being a vampire, that was a life changing experience, although it only lasted for 45 days, it felt like an eternity. I was stronger, faster, and more powerful. My arm felt no pain and healed very quickly. However, I could not survive so easily. It was unsafe to leave my home during the day, for the sunlight would destroy my body, reducing it to sand. I could only leave my house on cloudy days if I am wearing my heavy coat, the one with the hood. Otherwise, I had to live my life during the night. My vampire eyes could see in the dark easily, but the creatures of the night, whether hidden or clearly visible, would terrify me.

**Royal Guard - Hieronymus Lex **We don't care about your vampire experience, we want to know, was there anything else you knew about him?

**Ence **He did return to my tavern. Although I was enraged at him, I was too terrified to resist his demands. But all he wanted was to trade. He sold me tons of meat, dozens of jewels and endless amounts of gold. He continued to return, even when new royal guards tried to protect the fortress, only to get killed. It was a living hell. The only people I befriended in my hometown were the survivors; the blacksmith and some slaves who owned the houses their masters had before they were murdered. He continued to return to this place for a few months, then he was gone… But he did return. Every year, once a year, he would either kill the village like before or just forget about us and avoid going near Pelagiad.

**Lex** Is that it?

**Ence** Yes.

**Lex **Well, if he does return, we'll put all of Morrowind on lockdown. Though I don't think he lives in Morrowind. Rumor says he lives in Black Marsh, where many Argonians live. Either way, I will face him myself. The Gila Monster might be strong, but he's old now. I will track him down and kill him myself.

**Ence** You can never kill him, he's really powerful and…

**Guard** We get the picture! He's really badass.

**Lex** He should be. His bounty, worldwide, is over 5,000,000 gold.

**Guard** Really?

**Lex** Well, it varies on location, but that is a good estimate.

**Guard** Ah shit…  
**Lex** But I know his kind. Because he rarely leaves witnesses alive, I would say he deserves a 30,000,000 gold bounty.

Librarian Ida Ottus walks into the room.

**Ida** My royal guards, I have something of great interest for you. (gives Lex two books) These books are copies of the Gila's Monster's first diary and autobiography. He decided to sell these to the black market to get even richer.

**Lex** Really… well, let us look at them…


End file.
